Usuario discusión:UlrikeM
Media.css Para mi que es mejor quitar la tira de arriva del header y dejarla = que mi wiki de Ratchet & Clank, echa un vistazo. A y el reto dime una hora exacta que puedas, y are la revancha de mi primer combate cotra ti. Líder & Campeón ~ >>Respuestas<< ~ Ratchet & Clank Wiki 10:15 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Saludos :Ok lo dejamos, a una pregunta. ¿Que abeis echo con la MediaWiki? xk ahora no entiendo bien porque no se cambia en la mia de R&C. Bueno y otra que no me la respondio PP: ¿Si pones */ Nombre la la página /* ace cambios es esa pagina depende de lo que pongas?. Líder & Campeón ~ >>Respuestas<< ~ Ratchet & Clank Wiki 10:28 10 abr 2010 (UTC) A Y SI A LAS 9 ESTA BN Sales Sales en mi dialga novela ¡Lucario Heroe Legendario! Lucario Heroe Legendario Oye. ¿De dónde sacas el radio de captura¿ No lo encuentro en ningún sitio. Ángel García Chico 13:37 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Premio Saludos:EA The Game 2 DANGER 10:02 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Atajos Por que no ponemos aqui atajos?????90px|link=Usuario:Elite angel 51 Clink Disc. De todo un pocoVen a vernos;) 12:47 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Mensaje de bienvenida Estoy trabajando en la Plantilla del mensaje de bienvenida. Últimamente, los usuarios registrados nuevos piden más información de la que viene. Aviso cuando la acabe y me dices si hay que perfeccionar algo :) [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel García Chico']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |''¿Sí?]] Blog En DialgaPedia... 21:47 17 abr 2010 (UTC) En realidad está muy bueno ese mensaje de bienvenida ^.^ 'Franco' 'Soy todo oídos' 17:26 abr 2010 (UTC) Si quieres reducir.... Creo que lo mejor será poner spoilers (Ventanas que se abren y cierran) No sé como ponerlo. ¿Podrías hacerlo? [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel García Chico']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |¿Sí?]] Blog En DialgaPedia... 13:11 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Hoy no puedo Quizás el próximo fin de semana. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 18:51 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Ayudamé en mi Wiki Mi wiki Giratina Wiki [[Usuario:MASTER POKEMON|'En el mundo distorcion']] COMBATE Olle te quiero hacer un combate para ganar tu medalla. 1.en que nivel tienen que estar los pokemones y cuantos se pueden ocupar. 2.se puede usar legendarios? 3.de que pais eres? 4. podria ser el sabado 24/04/10? y a que hora, podria ser a las 5:00 pm hora chilena. 5.mi i.d. de entrenador es 1333 6696 3588 RE DEL RE GRACIAS POR AVISARME TE AVISARE CUANDO ALLA VENCIDO A UNO DE TUS APRENDICES. Y AHI CONFIRMAMOS EL DíA Y LA HORA YO BUSCARÉ una hora que que no sea muy temprano ni muy tarde para los 2.usuario:diegox12360 ¿¡qué pasó?! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a !? ¡Se ha vuelto loco! ¿Por qué ha bloqueado de esa manera? [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel Shiny']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?]]~ Bloc ~ A WOWiki... 12:51 22 abr 2010 (UTC) COMBATE olle como te prometi te abisaria cuando le ganara a uno de tus aprendices y le gane a dialgapalkia.y quiero echarte la batalla a ti . el dia domingo25/04/10. aci que preparate. a las 11:00 de la mañana (hora chilena )y a las 5:00 que seria tu hora. respondeme cuando puedas usuario:diegox12360 Solicitud xD, que nombre me pongo de titulo. Bueno a lo que iba, puedo acer plantillas de colores de cada tipo pokémon, es para cuando ponemos el nombre de ese tipo lo ponemos de forma plantilla. Y también para que funcione mi creacion de Localización, es una nueva parte. Te lo pregunto ya que no soy administrador y hace nada me desbloqueo shiny. ''Saludos ~ Líder & Campeón ~ >>Respuestas<< ~ Ratchet & Clank Wiki'' 11:16 24 abr 2010 (UTC) :Lo puse asta en el chat, la plantilla de colores seria crearlas y en vez de poner el nombre del color o su codigo pones el nombre del tipo y ya te sale ese color. Te digo esto ya k digiste otra cosa, sobre tablas pokemon. ''Saludos ~ Líder & Campeón ~ >>Respuestas<< ~ Ratchet & Clank Wiki'' 11:34 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Gimnasio Vista Oro Quisiera retarte para pelear contra el lider.Haces la batalla? Nota:Los datos de el FC o CA y mi nombre te los doy cuando me respondas.--PokeFanatic 00:19 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Hoy que vuelves de la dichosa excursión Quisiera preguntarte cuando pondremos el mensaje de bienvenida.. He discutido el tema en el foro. --[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |ÁngelShînÿ']]~Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny~User blog:Pokemon shiny 14:44 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ahora que volviste Queria decirte que si podemos echar la vatalla el dia viernes 7/5/10 a las 11:00 am (hora chilena ) y a las 5:00(tu hora) las reglas estan aclaradas, los id de entrenador dados solo falta que empieze la pelea Diegox12360 01:31 4 may 2010 (UTC) p.d. respondeme cuando leas esto. Saludos. Sistema Hola. He configurado el sistema, recuperando cosas que se habían quitado plagiando, actualizando la barra de mensajes. Ahora último, agregue un código para mostrar el archivador detrás de los archivos XD. Con class="archivador" esperando que le guste a la comunidad. Saludos, 21:25 8 may 2010 (UTC) Torneo Venisow Tengo un Thyplosion al 100 que podría servir de premio. ''Ayer me iba el Wi-Fi ''Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?]]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |Σχόλιο...]] 14:46 10 may 2010 (UTC) Torneo Venisow Por favor ,el torneo pásalo a un sábado por la tarde,porque quiero inscribirme pero es que entre semana ando muy ajetreadoAlex pokemon--mi discusión 17:59 10 may 2010 (UTC) oye Oye Jp...me sale un p_o codigo 54001 y nisiquiera te veo .__. --◄(-__-)► '''ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 18:04 10 may 2010 (UTC) :Mejor otro dia,ya que no quiere llegar -__- --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 18:24 10 may 2010 (UTC) Sorteo de lugia por favor,dime los datos del Lugia que sorteas.Alex pokemon 20:55 10 may 2010 Torneo Venisow ¿Las batallas las pone al nivel 100 aunque el pokémon sea de un nivel inferior?Alex pokemon 11:17 11 may 2010 (UTC) Problema La Página : Giratina Wiki, tiene algunas copias, de Dialgapedia, si se lo vas a comunicar al dueño, díselo pero mídete por favor Adios Yo190.222.179.188 02:15 12 may 2010 (UTC) 21:17 11 may 2010 (UTC) Common? Lo puedes explicar mas detalladamente? Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 13:28 12 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la explicación :) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 21:31 12 may 2010 (UTC) Giratina Wiki Rebiza el msnj que le deje a es IP:190.222.179.188 I Love Giratina 13:52 12 may 2010 (UTC) Combate Ahora puedo luchar contigo. El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas?' 13:37 14 may 2010 (UTC) hola hola soy elpokemaster,noc de que es est pajina,pero bueno si quiero luchar contigo--la bestia de batalla 18:06 14 may 2010 (UTC) no me gustan las batallas dobles... pero eres lider quiero un abatalla simplemirokarosu 21:37 14 may 2010 (UTC) PERO si hay batallas simples con gusto te pateare haha PD soy de mexico -7 horas de españamirokarosu 22:14 14 may 2010 (UTC) VENCI A DP YA HABIA VENCIDO A DP SI QUIERES PREGUNTALE ASI Q ABISA CUANDO TE PATEOmirokarosu 18:30 15 may 2010 (UTC) RE: La batalla me pillo de improviso y clasro...no me dio tiempo a preparar mi ekipo, Steelix estaba al Nv.53, etc etc etc...Eliteeeeeeeee!! Eliteeeeeeeee Talk!! Eliteeeeeeeee Blog!! 50px|link=User:Elite angel 51 13:03 18 may 2010 (UTC) oye puedo participar en el torneo venisow--Balo Me vas a contar algo 22:33 19 may 2010 (UTC) ola ola, estaba viendo que en la pagina inicial esta la vieja battle frontier, no la puedes cambiar por esta (la nueva)http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Frontier[[Usuario:GALLADE|GALLADE]] 20:45 20 may 2010 (UTC) ola ola, estaba viendo que en la pagina inicial esta la vieja battle frontier, no la puedes cambiar por esta (la nueva)http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Frontier[[Usuario:GALLADE|GALLADE]] 20:46 20 may 2010 (UTC) OLLE OLLE TERMINASTE DE ENTRENAR A TU EQUIPO EN HG O SI NO PUEDO ACER LA PElea cotra tu platino. respondeme cuando veas este mensaje.p.d. cuando me respondas veamos las reglas y todo eso. Portada Me preguntaba sí podía cambiar la portada traladando su contenido a otra página. Dejando la página principal con otras cosas. 15:56 21 may 2010 (UTC) Mejoras en ¿Qué te parecen? Además he protegido la plantilla, pues es muy utilizada. 'Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'''Vols?]]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 15:24 22 may 2010 (UTC) 2do Problema Hay otra wiki similar a Dialgapedia es esta http://es.comunidadpokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_comuniti_Wiki, ya sabes, con cuidado y bla bla bla 18:53 22 may 2010 (UTC) Combate Quiero combatir contigo para entrenarme.Avisame cuando empiece el torneo. pelea dale prra ahha broma moi correo mosaivan@hotmail.com q sea simplemirokarosu 21:08 24 may 2010 (UTC) NO PUEDO CREEELO DE ELO MEJOR ENTRENADOR DE DIALGAPEDIA BIEN Q BANEAS POR LOS Q SE ESCAPAN Q EJEMPLO AUN ASI MI MEDALLA =) re del combate OLLE HACE TIEMPO DE QUE ME DIJISTE QUE ESTAVAS ENTRENANDO EN H/G Y QUIERO SAVER SI PODEMOS HACER LA BATALLA ( TE ENNVIO LAS REGLAS QUE AVIAMOS PUESTO PORCIACASO) 1.-6VS 2.- UN LEGENDARIO (CUALES PODRIAN SER LOS SUPER LEGENDARIOS) 3.. EL DIA SABADO A LAS 11 DE LA MAÑANA (HORA CHILENA) QUE SERIAN LAS 5 ALLA 4 MI CODIGO ES 1333 6696 3588. P.D. RESPONDEME CUANDO VEAS ESTO. acepto we OK OU VS OU SOLO Q YA NO TENGO LA VENTAJA DE LA SORPRESA Y LO DEL GRUPO OK PERO DIME MASmirokarosu 20:47 25 may 2010 (UTC) re olle te mando mi email diegox12360@hotmail.com respondeme cuando veas esto Re: Muchas gracias por tu felicitación. Tú siempre tan responsable. Pareces el padre de DialgaPedia xD Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 19:04 27 may 2010 (UTC) Torneo Venisow Me apunte lo que pasa es que todos estan pares excepto yo.link=Usuario:Carlos96link=Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 [[User blog:Carlos96| Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|''Mi ciudad]] 13:29 28 may 2010 (UTC) Duda ¿Existe una página de MediaWiki dónde poner un aviso en la parte superior de la pantalla? 'Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'''Vols?]]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 19:45 29 may 2010 (UTC) RE Se que hice la pelea antes del tiempo...pero pipe y yo no podiamos resistir! xD....bueno el punto es que gane!Doezz-Cks....Algun problema? (xD) 00:25 30 may 2010 (UTC) Me quedaron 3 pokes vivos XDDoezz-Cks....Algun problema? (xD) 15:23 30 may 2010 (UTC) Derrota - ami :S Bueno acabo de perder por el torneo venisow contra Girtatina PD : nuestra pelea fue antes de tiempo porque queria presumir mi equipo :D ( al parecer no sirvio 77... ) Quen mas po $$ ¿? Alguna duda ¿? '' '' Te interesa ? Me gustaria Luchar contra ti en una pelea por el gimanacio Si aceptas porfavor que sea de a 6 pokes =D PD :SI VES ESTO PORFAVOR ABISA ENCUANTO LO VEAS D 13:43 30 may 2010 (UTC) Permisos de usuario Hola. Te invito a apoyar Foro:Nuevos permisos, de esta manera el sitio contará con modalidades distintas de grupos. 17:57 30 may 2010 (UTC) Horario Mira yo el martes salgo alas 5hrs del cole ( recuerda que soy de chile ) pero no estare seguro si iré porque etoy algo enfermo d: Bueno era eso =D D 12:26 ''31 may 2010 (UTC) olle olle le gane a dp a si que en el torneo paso. respondeme cuando veas esto. re Fue una batalla 3 vs 3 un legendario y me quedaron vivos 2.Diegox12360 19:24 3 jun 2010 (UTC) respondeme cuando veas esto. RE:Torneo Okidoki, pero dime, ¿qué hora sería acá?. 'Franco' 'Soy todo oídos' 'Ayudame con esto' 22:44 3 jun 2010 (UTC) CANCELADO mira recuerdas que ibamos a pelear hoy ? , bueno como bien be en mi blog mi equipo ... esta en repaciones y preferiria que me pasara el totodile por participar =D 'Quen mas po ## ¿?Alguna duda ¿? PD : que se entre 5pm hasta 6pm ( HORA CHILENA AHY VES TU ) 11:44 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Venisow Por favor ,danos mas tiempo porque Silver no me ha dicho cual es su nombre en el juego y no se de donde es.Si es español no tengo problemas pero si no... y ademas hemos acordado la fecha muy tarde.Alex 11:19 5 jun 2010 (UTC) ya ,si ya le envie un mensaje para que me lo diga.Alex 15:09 5 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:Felicidades Gracias por la batalla, hace mucho que no tengo una.Por cierto, el usar Enfado , en lugar de Cometa draco, el usar Alud, en lugar de Ventisca, ¿o por qué no mejor Rayo de hielo?, yo también traté de hacer más interesante la pelea '''Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 11:47 5 jun 2010 (UTC)